Power of three
by Amyrose1864
Summary: Similar to my other story. Hermione, Ginny and Luna find a book and recieve powers. Short summary but don't want to give anything else away.
1. The balls of light

Here now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of God's are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring the power to we witches three

We want the power

Give us the power

Gryffindor common room- A few days after the broomstick confiscation

Most Gryffindor's were still angry with Hermione getting Harry's broom confiscated, including Harry and Ron. Hermione was upset and Ginny could see it. The girls were trying to do homework but everyone was talking about the brunette and Ginny was getting more angry with them for it. "Gryffindor is going to lose the Quidditch match thanks to her." Angelina told Katie.

"Alright, I have had enough of this." Ginny whispered angrily. Hermione looked up from her work in confusion. "These people are doing my head in. They need to stop." Ginny answered her friends unasked question. The red head stood up on her seat and starting shouting "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" The whole common room turned silent in a matter of seconds. "Good, I'm glad I have your attention. I want you all to stop talking about Hermione and get over your problems with her." She was interrupted from her speech by Oliver saying "But she has ruined our chances of winning the match!"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER FRIEND. THAT BROOM COULD HAVE BEEN JINXED AND COULD COST HARRY HIS LIFE IF IT IS BUT IF YOU THINK THAT WINNING A STUPID QUIDDITCH MATCH IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN SOMEONE'S LIFE THEN YOU ARE ALL COMPLETELY STUPID!" She yelled loudly. "Harry and my brother would have been dead in their first year if it wasn't for Hermione's knowledge. I could have died last year if Hermione hadn't figured out that it was a basilisk attacking muggleborns and that it was using the pipes to move around the school. Ron and Harry would have died last year as well without that knowledge. How many points has she gotten us in her classes to help us win the house cup. Think about that for a moment." She then turned to Hermione and said "Let's go down to the Library and do our work there. And bring Luna with us. I can't look at anyone in here at the moment." Hermione nodded and the girls packed their stuff and left to get Luna.

The Gryffindor's were still silent and felt ashamed, even Harry and Ron who were sat on the sofas watching the scene that occurred. "She was looking out for me, like always." Harry said quietly but everyone heard. "I feel awful." Ron groaned. The whole house agreed with him. "You guys know her best, how do we make it up to her?" Katie Bell asked the two third years. The boys said in unison "We don't know." "How did you guys manage to get her to forgive you first year on Halloween?" Seamus asked curiously. "Saved her from a Troll." They answered, once again, in unison. The rest of the common room looked at each other in shock.

Outside the door stood Professor McGonagall, who was checking up on her lion cubs as she heard shouting, heard the whole thing. She was proud that Ginny stood up for her friend but felt disappointed that one of her cubs was getting bullied by the rest of the house and then felt upset that she didn't even know about it. McGonagall swore to herself that she would be there for her cubs more so nothing like this happens again.

Library

Sirius Black was hiding in a secret passage between two bookcases when a familiar brown haired witch entered the library with two people he didn't know. 'Where are Harry and Ron?' Sirius thought to himself. "Thanks for doing that Gin. But you didn't have to." Hermione said. 'Do what?' The animagus wondered. "What happened?" The blonde asked in a dreamy voice. "Well, you know how everyone was treating Hermione because she got Harry's broom confiscated?" Sirius frowned a bit when the blonde nodded. "Well, I got fed up with them being mean so I told them to stop." Hermione snorted at the red head. "More like yelled about how I saved Harry over the years and how stupid they were being when they didn't think about what could happen to Harry if the broom was actually jinxed." The girls laughed. 'Cautious, I'm glad Harry has a friend like you wise girl. God, you remind me of Lily with the personality' Sirius praised the girl silently.

"Well it was better you than me Ginny." 'What is your name then blondie?' The dog animagus asked silently. "People would be shocked by you Luna." Ginny laughed making the other two laugh along with her. 'Luna...Similar name to Mooney' He thought 'Looks like I need to keep an eye out for you three as well.'

School grounds- Buckbeak's execution day

"Hermione, are you still mad?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry was staring at Ron, trying to tell him that he can't ask that whilst Hermione stayed silent, but she was laughing on the inside. Until they reached the end of the archway, where they saw Malfoy and his goons. Something snapped in Hermione, causing her to march angrily to the blonde pale boy. "You, you foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She pointed her wand to the boys neck as he back up to the rock he was hiding behind in hopes of watching Buckbeak's execution. "Hermione, No! He's not worth it." Ron managed to say out of his shock. She sighed and put her wand down.

Hermione was about to walk away but she swung round with her fist held high and punched Malfoy in the face, shocking all five boys as they didn't see it coming but what they didn't know was that neither did Hermione. The Slytherin Trio ran back to the school. The girl slowly turned back to her friends and said "That felt good." Ron gasped out "Not good. Brilliant." Harry agreed with his best friend, too shocked to say anything. What they did not know however was that they were being watched by not only a black dog animagus but a werewolf professor as well.

Shrieking Shack

A ball of light suddenly emerged in the middle of the run down room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at it. "What is that?" Sirius Black asked no one in particular, "It seems to be a ball of light, Black. Potter, are you doing this?" The drawling voice of Severus Snape asked. Harry slowly shook his head. "What the bloody hell is it doing here then?" Ron interrogated loudly. Peter Pettigrew just stood against the wall, shaking in fear. "Hermione, do you know something about this?" Harry and the others turned to look at the 14 year old witch. Hermione walked closer to the ball but not close enough to touch it. "I think it's waiting?" She finally answered. "For what?" Remus Lupin asked nicely.

Realisation came crashing down on Hermione like a wave and she told them "For the other two to reach their destination. There are two more of these and I think I know whose behind this." Hermione groaned fustration. "So you do know what it is?" Harry asked in confusion. "Not exactly but I do know where the other two are going to be. And Ron is not going to like where on of them is going." Ron looked at Hermione and exclaimed "WHERE!?" She looked at him with a guilty look. "It's...umm... going to Ginny." Her voice squeaked at the end.

Gryffindor tower, second years girls dormitory

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed, alone, sorting through old books when a ball of bright light appeared at the foot of the bed. "What the hell?" The red head whispered to herself. She slowly stood up and walked towards the ball of light, pointing her wand at it. "Luna." Ginny groaned. She looked wearily at the ball and at the door, praying that no one would walk in and see it.

Wherever the Thestrials are

Luna layed the book beside her as the last ball of light showed itself. "Pretty, don't you think." She told the animals. "I wonder why it's not doing anything." The blonde wondered out loud. She consulted the book which said 'One of the three much touch the light in order for them to receive the powers.' Her hair shook as she nodded at the sentence and then pushed herself from the ground and went to touch the ball of power.

When Luna's fingers brushed against the ball, it immediately shot inside of her causing reactions to the others.

Girls dormitory

Ginny still had her wand pointing at the light when, all of a sudden, It came her to quickly for her to react and gave Ginny her powers but also knocked her on her ass. "OOOOWWWW! Did you have to do that? You stupid ball." She muttered to herself as she got up from the floor. Ginny groaned in pain a bit and then said "Time to find Luna. Or maybe Hermione? Actually no, Hermione will find her way to us. Luna is a definite." And with that she left to find the blonde.

Shrieking Shack

"What's supposed to happen after that?" Peter asked nervously. "I don't know..." Hermione was suddenly cut off from her sentence by being thrown into the wall when the power ball entered her. Harry and Remus checked if she was ok, whilst Snape knocked out Peter so he couldn't escape when their backs were turned. "Is she ok?" Sirius asked as he had taken a liking to the girl as he had seen her with Harry whilst looking out for him and Peter.

"Ouch." Hermione groaned loudly. "Mione, you ok?" Harry asked as he helped her sit up. "Yeah, I am totally fine, it doesn't hurt when you get THROWN INTO A WALL! WHY ASK THAT STUPID QUESTION?!" Hermione said loudly and sarcastically. "Sorry." Harry muttered. Everyone else was trying to stifle their laughter. "Really though, are you ok? No broken bones or anything?" Harry asked again. Remus answered "She will just have a few bruises. Nothing major." There were many sighs of relief.

"We have to go to Dumbledore about Pettigrew and that ball thing." Sirius told the group. "The full moon will be up soon. I suggest that Miss Granger comes with me and Pettigrew and Mr's Potter and Weasley go to the hospital wing. And you two will stay here like you used to and then come up to the office afterwards." Snape ordered everyone. "There is no way Hermione would go with you alone..." Harry was cut off by Hermione who said "I agree with Professor Snape on this Harry. Peter needs to be locked up and I need to know if the ball did something bad to me, Professor Dumbledore might know what that was exactly." With a defeated sigh, Harry agreed, Ron was reluctant but with one look from her and the pain in his leg, he agreed.

Dumbledore's office- Few hours after the full moon

Ginny, Luna and Hermione were sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk while he was talking to Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, about Sirius and Peter.

"Did you really punch Malfoy in the face?" Luna asked quietly. "To be honest, I didn't realise what I was doing until after I punched him. I felt something break and I think it was his nose but I felt much better after I did." The girls laughed.

Harry and Ron were watching the girls carefully. "I didn't know they were friends!" Ron said to Harry. "How much do we know about Hermione, honestly? We should actually pay more attention to her. We are her friends but it seems as though Ginny and Luna know more about her than we do and they have only been friends with each other since the summer." Harry told his friend. "I feel really guilty." The red head said honestly and Harry had to agree with him. They silently vowed to be a better friend to their other best friend.

A few minutes later, it was declared that Sirius was a free man and Pettigrew would go to Azkaban prison. Once the minister left with Peter, the interrogation started, that question that everyone has wanted to know the answer to "What happened?" was asked first.

The girls looked at each other, having a silent debate about who speaks first. "A few weeks ago, we were studying in the Library and Luna went to get a book in the history section..." Ginny started, "I found this book amongst one of the shelves and I went back to the table to ask Hermione is she knew what Wiccans were..." Luna carried on.

"I told her that I have never heard of them and that she won't need to study it for the exam. But she checked it out so we could look at it." Hermione almost finished. "We checked it out and they told me to put back in the Library because of the spells that were in it and the information about Demons. I forgot about everything, including the book until yesterday when I was cleaning out my bag. I brought the book with me when I went to feed the Thestrials and I read the incantation out loud. And the ball of light showed up, the book told me to touch it, so I did." Luna finished.

"Do you feel anything different about yourselves?" Dumbledore asked. "Yes. Bruised and achy, does that count?" Hermione told him causing all of the adults to laugh and the students to be shocked. After everyone calmed down, Ron asked "Sir, what are Wiccans?" "Alas, I do not know Mr Weasley, but Miss Lovegood, if I may take a look at this book you're talking about. I could take a guess." The Headmaster told the students.

Luna gave the book to him and asked Ron "How's your leg Ron?" "Healed, at least. No damage done except nightmares." He said whilst glaring at Sirius. "I have said that I was going for the rat." Sirius defended. "At least he is gone now." Remus said happily. "Since you're my Godfather, Can I...um...live with you, Sirius?" Harry asked nervously. "I wouldn't have it any other way, pup." Sirius answered with a large grin on his face. "Maybe we could take Hermione as well. I like her attitude." He added. "Just ask her then." Harry said. "I will. So it would be me, Moony, Prongslet and Wise girl living together like it should have been." Remus and Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, almost as it should have been."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione interrupted walking towards them. "We were thinking about living in the countryside with a big mansion and a Quidditch pitch. What do you think?" The animagus had a hopeful expression on his face. "Well, it would be a big improvement than where Harry is living now and Azkaban. It suits you guys." Hermione admitted. "What about a huge Library for you and Remus?" Remus snickered at Hermione's confused expression. "Hermione, they want you to live with them." Ginny told the older girl from her seat and conversation with Luna. "Why?" Hermione wondered. "Well, let's face it, I would die if you weren't with me. I would have died in first year and second year if it wasn't for you. So consider this a thank you and a lifesaver job." Harry told his best friend. "Take the offer Hermione. You get a free library and less stress." Ron included. "It would also provide protection." Dumbledore added.

"Protection from what?" Everyone asked. "Protection from Demons. As Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood both live in protected wizard houses, they would have a bit of protection. But for Miss Granger, she lives in the muggle world with no protection what so ever. It would be safer for her and her parents if she lived elsewhere. Where else would she be more protected than with Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Potter. Two fully trained wizards and one of her best friends." All of the men in the room agreed with Dumbledore but the girls were thinking over what he had said at the start of the speech. "Hermione, you ok?" Harry and Ron asked the girl, that snapped her out of her daze. "Uhh... I'm fine but...Professor, did you say Demons?" She asked the old man.

"Yes, it seems as though you three are part of a prophesy that has been around for centuries and you are the only ones that can complete it. Wiccans are apparently witches with powers. They do not use a wand but they do use spells and potions. Wiccans are a very rare type of witch and they always come in three's. As the book states, Demons come after the Wiccans once they receive their powers, as you have done, they will try and kill you or turn you against each other so you will destroy yourselves." Dumbledore read from the book. Harry, intrigued and horrified at the thought of Hermione getting killed, asked "What are they going to accomplish by killing the girls?" "Some Demons kill them to gain their power and others do it so they can unleash their master and destroy the world with evil." Dumbledore answered gravely.

"Are you saying, headmaster, that we have to save the world by vanquishing Demons before they kill us or any other innocent person?" Luna asked. The headmaster nodded and girls each took shaky breathes. "I know what I have to do." Hermione stated out loud with tears coming down her face. Everyone but Dumbledore looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about Miss Granger?" Snape wondered. "My parents are going to be in danger even if I leave. They need... to not know who I am." Hermione cried "I need to obliviate them." Ginny and Luna ran from their seats and towards Hermione. "We have to make sacrifices to protect the ones we love. You're doing the right thing by telling us this." Luna told Hermione with tears in her eyes whilst Ginny wasn't even bothering hiding the fact that she was crying. They hugged the older girl tightly.

"Harry's parents left me a mansion in the countryside, we could move in there anytime we want." Harry and Remus nodded. "We have a lot of rooms so your friends can come round and we would still have rooms spare." Harry and Ron went wide eyed at the thought. "Is that the one where we used to have a lot of sleepovers in?" Remus asked his best friend. "Actually, yes it is. I don't think that anyone has cleared it out. Oh, and it does have a house elf or two that are respected and do get paid despite them saying no." At the words House elf, Hermione broke her hug and turned to face the Black heir. "So, their not treated like Dobby. Do they punish themselves?" Harry asked for Hermione. "No, uh whose Dobby?" Remus and Sirius wondered. "Dobby is or was the Malfoy's elf who I managed to set free." Harry told them and Ron butted in and said "He is also the elf that stopped us from getting in the barrier to the platform, tried to seriously hurt Harry with a bludger so he would get sent home and I swear I have missed something out." Ron trailed off but Hermione added "How have you forgotten that he stopped Harry's letters and got him into trouble at the Dursley's so they put bars on his window and locks on his door. And also fed him through a cat flap." "Oh yeah, Me, Fred and George rescued him from there."

Apparently, that was new to the Professors and not just Sirius and Remus. Harry had his head down in shame and his two best friends went silent and felt awkward. "Ah, I have failed to mention that Harry would be protected once he moves in with you all by not just the wards but the brightest witch of the age herself." Dumbledore pointed out. "Who?" Hermione asked to which everyone snickered, well Snape had a slight smirk on his face. "He means you. Please tell you have actually heard people call you that and Gryffindor princess." Luna giggled. "No and Gryffindor princess?" Hermione was shocked. Ginny looked at her friend in shock "Wait, you don't pay attention to what other people say especially when they compliment you. All the houses, including Slytherin, call you Gryffindor princess and the teachers call you the brightest witch of the age and sometimes they say that you rival Rowena Ravenclaw herself." Harry and Ron snorted and said "She doesn't take compliments. We try and compliment her and she just brushes it off and carries on with what she was doing." The kids laugh at Hermione as she says "Well sorry if I'm not used to people complimenting me." She tries her hardest not to laugh along side her friends.


	2. Back home

**Gryffindor Tower**\- the next day

The common room was packed with almost every Gryffindor. Angelina and Katie were getting some things from the kitchens and Ginny was with Luna in the Headmaster's office explaining everything to their parents.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be leaving the Dursley's for good and living with my Godfather, my substitute uncle and one of my best friends!" Harry ranted. The kids only had four days left at school before going home for the holidays. "Yeah, We know. We were both there when it happened." Ron said whilst pointing to himself and Hermione. "Sorry, this is one of the greatest thing that has happened to me since coming here, meeting you two and the invisibility cloak." Harry explained. "It's fine Harry. We're really happy for you." Hermione told him. "Are you not excited?" Harry asked.

Hermione hesitated before answering "I am, really, it's just that, eventhough, once my parents found out I was a witch and started getting distant after that, making me believe that they hated me for being abnormal. I always thought that it would get better over time but it didn't. Now, they're not going to remember who I am and forget that they even ever had a child in the first place, for their safety. I'm thinking that if this whole prophesy thing blows over and if I do live through it all, and I have a choice if I bring back my parents memories or not. I don't know whether it's better for any of us if I do. They might hate me, even more if they don't already, I don't think I could be in their lives if they act the way they do already." Harry and Ron looked at eachother before looking back at their friend. "I kind of know how you feel. The Dursley's hated me even more when I was dumped at their door and everytime I went back for the past two years, they ignored me or treated me like crap. I think that when we move in with our new family, our lives are going to be much happier. I promise." The black haired boy told her in confidence earning himself a smile.

Ron thought about something and pointed it out "Wait, what do you meam by 'If you do live through it'? You don't think that you'll win against demons?" When Hermione started to bite her lip he got his answer. "You're called the brightest witch of the age for a reason. You saved our lives countless times over the past years. Hell, You saved our lives this year, kind of. I am very sure that you would be able to save many lives along your own life. You will have my sister and Luna helping you. And you will have powers." Hermione and Harry laughed whilst Ron ranted on about the Wiccan trio will survive.

Since Hermione had her back towards the entrance, she didn't notice Angelina and Katie come in with something for Hermione from the whole Gryffindor house. Everyone but the trio became quiet. It was only when Ron stopped ranting about whatever thing he was talking about that they noticed. The boys shared a smirk as it was partly their idea aswell but Hermione had no clue. When she saw the smirks, she got confused and nervous.

"Hermione, We are really sorry about the way we treated you after christmas. You were just looking out me as always. And if Sirius was guilty and the broom were jinxed, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you." Ron carried on from what Harry was saying "I really wish your cat did eat Scabbers but then again if it did, Harry wouldn't have if Godfather back. I shouldn't have yelled at you for any of the time and I am truly sorry that I made you cry. We weren't the greatest of friends to have and we have taken you for granted. We promise to try and be better friends to you and we really hope we do not end up on your bad side. I am very frightened of you now since you punched Malfoy in the face." The two finished but it wasn't over.

"I am going to speak for everyone here and say that we are sorry for how we treated you. Not just for this year but all of the other years aswell. You were just helping out your friend and we think that is was admirable for what you have done. You're a muggleborn that knew nothing about magic and became the brightest witch of the age and knows more than probably the teachers combined. You take brains over beauty and let nature do its course. You don't care what people think about you and I am actually quite jealous that despite what anyone says or does you rise out on top. Not only have you saved Harry and Ron, you saved the entire school even if you were petrified last year, she did help tremendously. We wanted to say sorry and thank you. Angelina and Katie got the house elves to do something special, we agreed it best for none of us to attempt making something that could result in food poisoning or worse so... Here is to Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor princess/ Warrior. For your braveness and loyalty and your brains, we present the best cake ever to celebrate what you have done for us!" Lavender finished her speech and the two girls came over with a cake that was as big as their heads combined. The students cheered "HERMIONE!" aa the cake was placed on the table.

"Everyone is forgiven!" Hermione said loudly errupting more cheers from everyone.

**Dumbledore's Office**\- During the speeches at the tower

"Molly, Arthur and Xenophilius, we have important business to discuss about your daughters." Dumbledore started. "What has Ginny done?" Molly asked worriedly. "It seems that your daughter along with Miss Granger have been caught up in a very old prophecy that only they can complete. The three young girls have changed. Their magic is now different." "Whatever do you mean Albus?" Arthur asked. "The girls have tranformed into wiccans. They are still witches but they will not require a wand to control their magic. They have powers, to what powers that have, I can not say as I do not know until they show. They will be in immense danger to which only they can face. Demons and Warlocks will be hunting them down for not only to get their powers but to kill them, I am afriad to say that no one can protect them against the evil that is coming."

"What do we do? If you are saying that we can't help protect them. Do we watch them fight and get themselves killed. I already lost my wife, I can not lose my Luna." Xenophilius almost whispered. "They will have minor protection. Your daughters are living in Wizarding houses that have magical protections. Although, I do not know much about these demons coming after them as I have never faced them before. I can find books and any bits of information I can and give them to you but it is down to them three." The parents have worried looks plastered to their faces. "What about Hermione? She is muggleborn, she won't have any safety nor will her parents. They will be in complete danger!" Molly stated.

"We have arrangements for Miss Granger to live with Mr Lupin, Mr Black and Mr Potter. And her decision is to remove her parents memories of her. Mr and Mrs Granger will have no knowledge that they have ever had a child. The cleaners have been sent to wipe their memories about an hour ago. I assume that they are retrieving Miss Granger's thing before obliviating the parents. The belongings will be given to Mr's Black and Lupin as they have went with them. I believe the men and the children will be residing in one of the Potter Manor's in the countryside. They have said that there will be a Quidditch field and a Library with many spare rooms so the kids can invite friends round. I do belive that your daughter will be recieving an invitation by Miss Granger and maybe one or three of your sons, Molly, will be given one by Mr Potter." Proffesor Dumbledore informed them. Sirius and Remus entered the office and the Proffesors were the only ones to notice.

"I didn't realise that Hermione was friends with Ginny and Luna." Molly responded. The adults turned to the kids. "Me and Hermione have been friends since she comforted me on the train ride back home last year. When we were on holiday in Egypt, I kept in contact with her and Luna. She talked about France as she was on Holiday aswell. When we were all staying at the Leaky Cauldron we talked more. I said how I was friends with Luna and she admitted that she didn't know her so I said that I will introduce them."

Luna interrupted "Ginny talked about Mione and I wanted to meet her personally. When we were on the train we decided to go see her. We were in the hallway when the lights went out and we crashed into Neville, he knew where they were and we found them. The dementors attacked after we got into their carriage and Proffesor Lupin saved us. When the lights came back on we were all a little shook but we started talking. I don't think that Harry and Ron noticed that Mione wasn't paying attention to them as she was talking to us, helping us feel better. She is very kind and funny. We all started hanging out together after that. Hermione and Ginny are amazing. They always make me laugh alot more and are the only ones who don't think I'm loony."

Proffesor McGonagall intervened "A few days after I confiscated Mr Potter's broom for inspection, I heard shouting in the common room. Would care to explain what happened Miss Weasley as I heard you scream at students." Ginny grinned sheepishly and told everyone what was happening then "Umm, when everyone found out that Mione got Harry's broom confiscated they all turned on her. They kept exclaiming that they were going to lose the Quidditch game and then they started bullying her. Calling her names and everything. When we were studying, everyone kept whispering things about her and I got fed up..." Ginny then tells everyone what happened. "The Gryffindors were not the only ones to say something bad about Mione. The Ravenclaws said things aswell but it wasn't about the broom thing. Hermione stuck up for me when they were all being mean and calling me Loony Lovegood and they kept stealing my things. I didn't want to admitt I was being bullied so if people asked I said that is was the nargles. When I heard what the Gryffindors were doing, I wanted to stick up for Hermione like I did when Malfoy was saying mean things about her when Ginny and I were around." Ginny snickered and then commented "Malfoy's having a bad year if girls keep hitting him. First, you kicking him where it hurts and then Hermione punching him in the face, breaking his nose." Luna giggled a bit but they both stopped after they realised they just admitted to hitting someone infront of teachers and parents.

"Well, it seems that we need to fix a few rules about bullying." Dumbledore stated before greeting Sirius and Remus. "Am I to assume that everything went well at The Granger's?" "You know, for that were about to get all their memories of their daughter wiped and being told that they would never see her again, you'd think that there would be more tears or that they'd actually cry even a little voice break but nothing, they seemed almost..." Sirius broke off for Remus to say "They seemed like they didn't care about what was going on but I saw their eyes gleaming, not from sadness but from joy. You girls wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Luna and Ginny started muttering to eachother but everyone heard what they were saying "Mione is soo going to kill us if we tell. She didn't want anyone to worry..." Ginny muttered and Luna said back "She was going to tell Harry and Ron today..." she was cut off "Yeah but that's Harry and Ron. These are teachers and our parents and the people that are basically adopting her as their own child, we can't just say that she almost had the same childhood as Harry just without the abuse and it lasting a shorter period of time as she started to get ignored by the time her parents were told that she was a witch. Hermione does not want anyone to know that she knew that and the fact she realised Harry was being abused by his relatives and that she tried telling people that could do something about it." "WHAT!?" The girls winced as most of the adults yelled. "Oops." The girls whispered.

**Gryffindor Common room**\- A few hours after the the little apology party

Harry and Hermione were the only ones awake and were sat talking on the sofa in front of the fire place. Hermione had just told him that she knew that he was being abused and that she tried to do something. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to tell you now as it's private. Ginny and Luna figured out what I knew. I told them to keep quiet and not to..." She was cut off by Harry hugging her and kept repeating "Thank you for trying... I'm not mad at you..." She hugged him back and then they jumped apart at the door being swung open.

They both heard someone say a privacy spell and then saw Remus and Sirius step in fully in the room and Ginny and Luna panting coming out around them. "Sorry Babes but we were not as quiet as we thought." Ginny said to the brunette. "Wait, what's going on?" The older girl asked. "We know about what your families have done! We know you were abused Harry, ever since you were put on the doorstep probably and that Hermione had been ignored by her parents after they found out that she was a witch." Hermione turned towards the girls and raised an eyebrow. "We're really sorry! Mr Lupin and Mr Black went with the cleaners and they realised something was up. They saw it in their eyes when they said that you were going to be taken away and going to live with them instead. Oh and also our parents were in the room along with the Proffesor's. All of them. And what happened in here? Did I miss a party or something?" Ginny asked looking around. "Oh yeah, you missed an apology party but I saved you both some amazing cake. Everyone is going to be sleeping way past noon with all the junk food they ate. They're all sugar crashed." Hermione answered. "You saved us cake? Ahh you are the most perfect person in the world." The girls cooed whilst pretending to cry.

The boys stared at the girls in confusion. "What is that about?" Remus asked Harry "Uhh... Maybe they love cake so much that they're praising Hermione for leaving some... I'll never understand girls. And I'll tell you about what happened at the Dursley's once school is over but only if you don't ask Hermione about her life because I think that is was normal until her 11th birthday." The two men nodded their heads in defeat. They heard Hermione say "You two are completely insane and are dumbasses. Do you not know what whispering is?!" The boys snorted at her tone of voice.

**Hogwarts Express**\- The day they all go home

Everyone was on the train and Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry and Ron were in the same carriage. Proffesor Dumbledore returned the book to the girls as it belonged to them. The girls decided to look through it to see what they would be facing and what spell and potions there were. The boys were stuffing their faces with sweets off of the trolley.

"Well none of these look that bad to face." Luna stated optimistically. "Umm, Luna these are the ones classed as lower level demons. All we have to do is make a potion or have one person do a spell. The upper level ones are way harder to vanquish. According to this it has to be a power of three spell with or without a potion depending on what demon it is, the potions will need a bit of flesh from the demon we're vanquishing. And now I am contemplating on whether I should throw up in the bathroom here or try and wait till I get to Potter Manor." Hermione and Luna looked disgusted and Ginny joked "Oooh that would be a good prank, Just put it in mum's sunday roast and make Percy think that it's a bit of chicken and he will eat it." The girls looked a bit paler and Ron looked at his sister in horror. "I don't think I want to go round yours for dinner Ron." Harry admitted. "Ok, fine, I won't do it. Now I think Hermione should keep the book. I have many brothers and I don't think I want any of my family looking in this, and that includes mum." Luna spoke up next "I don't think my dad would appreciate me having the book considering what happened to my mum."

Everyone turned to Hermione. "Ugh, fine. I'll keep the book at Potter Manor..." Harry coughed and Hermione glared at him before sighing "Home, I'll keep the book at home and make sure my new brother and fathers won't look in it. I'll just put it in my room or something." She placed the book in her trunk above her. When she sat back down everyone looked at her still. "What? Have I got something on my face?" "How are feeling?" Luna asked. "Oh come on guys. Can we not talk about emotions please?" They all carried on looking at her with sympathy. "Ok, fine, I'm just nervous and worried and actually kind of excited you know. I mean, I'm not going to have my mum and dad greet me at the train station and then ignore me until I have to go back to school. I'm going to be living with one of my best friends and his Godfather and honarary uncle. There are going to be demons after me and two of my other best friends are going to be with me on that. I'm going to be living in a large house where Harry's dad stayed. What is it like to have a loving family?" "It can get annoying, big time but it's amazing. You both deserve this. Sirius and Remus are going to be the luckiest people on earth because they have two of the greatest people on earth they have to look after like their own children." Ron answered. "You know Ron, I always thought you had an emotional range of a teaspoon but you seem to be proving me wrong. What changed you?" Hermione wondered and mostly everyone snickered. "Hey! I said I was going to be a better friend and I meant it." "Thank you."

**Platform 9 3/4**

"It's here. It's here. It's here." Sirius repeated over and over again. "Padfoot, if you don't shut up I am going to hit you." Remus told the dog which then pouted. "I have dreamed of this day for years Moony." Sirius told the werewolf. "You have dreamed about picking up Harry _and _Hermione from the train?" "Hermione is just a bonus. She reminds me of you a bit and Lily. We are going to treat her as if she was one of our kids. How about, Hermione can become your daughter and I'll remain as Harry's Godfather or she can be Harry's sister..." Remus looked at his best friend in wonder. "How can one person ramble as much as you do?"

"Nobody can beat Hermione when it comes to rambling Remus." Harry said as he came up the the two with Hermione glaring next to him. The men snickered at the duo. Harry was smirking and Hermione looked as though she was about to slap him. "Nice train ride then, Pup and Kitten?" Harry nodded and Hermione asked "Why Kitten?" Sirius' grin grew wider as he explained "Well, you are as adorable as a kitten but is also very viscous when provoked, just like that cat of yours except you're more of a teacup kitten." Harry laughed and Remus snickering next Sirius. "You are actually so lucky that I am going to take that as a compliment." "What would happen if you took that as an insult?" Sirius asked curiously. "Be greatfull that I am an under-aged witch that can't do magic outside of school." "How good are you at school?" Sirius asked seriously "She made a polyjuice potion perfectly last year and can conjure up a bluebell flame that got taught this year but she did it in first and used that very same flame to set Snape on fire." Harry answered for her.

"Polyjuice potion in your second year?" Both men asked surprised. "Yeah Hermione, Ron and I took it to try and find out if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin. He wasn't. It worked perfectly for Ron and I but Hermione got the wrong type of hair from Bulstrode and she turned into a cat, kind of. She was in the hospital wing for a month. I would really suggest not getting on her bad side. I think she knows seventh year spells." The animagus coughed and suggested "Shall we go home?" The kids nodded, one more nervously than the other. They went through the barrier to the muggle world only to find the Dursley's there. "What the hell are they doing here Padfoot?" The black dog shrugged. Harry and Hermione glanced at one another and said to the animals "We'll be right back!" With a little laugh with it making them nervous.

The kids walked up to the Dursley's. Vernon growled and said quietly "What are you playing at? Grab your luggage now! And you, whoever you are, better go back to your father now!" Hermione looked at him with hatred. "How about you never try contacting Harry again and don't talk to people, especially me, like that or I will cause a scene." She said with so much venom in her voice that Harry stepped back a little. "You wouldn't dare!" He growled back. "Don't think I won't. Even your nephew knows not to underestimate me. He is my brother in all but blood. He is going to live with his Godfather Sirius Black and his uncle Remus. And I am going with them. You ever threaten us again, you'll pay for it." Hermione clenched her fist a little but that was all she need. Behind Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were waiting. Dudley stood nervously in his disgusting school uniform and his tie started to tighten. Hermione and Harry didn't notice as they were walking away with Sirius and Remus.

Petunia hissed at Vernon to help her before people began looking. Vernon ripped the tie from his son's neck and Dudley could breathe again. "Let's get out of here!" Vernon was seething but he wasn't going to see Harry and Hermione ever again.

The quartet left for the parking lot where they found... "This is our family car." Remus announced. "Oh my god, that's a 1967 Chevy Impala." The boys stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently. "How did you..." "I watch a T.V show and this is the car they use." "What is the show called?" "Supernatural." Sirius and Remus glanced at eachother. "Yeah, we saw that boxset when we went to your house to pack everything. We used magic, of course. We have a T.V in your room and other bits of technology that you might know how to use." Hermione had a large smile on her face and the boys felt alot happier about it.

**(Imagine Supernatural starting the year Harry was born. And tech does work around Wizards ;))**

**The Burrow**

Everyone arrived home and was told to put their stuff away, apart from Ginny as Mrs Weasley said "You've had a trying year, how about you relax and I'll put your stuff away?" Ginny knew what was going on and decided to play along. "Sure, thanks mum!" Ginny went into the living room. "Anything happen yet?" Arthur asked his only daughter as he found her on the couch. "If you're talking about powers then no. If you're talking about demons then no. If you're talking about finding weird things we're going to end up facing, it was all in the book and I am pretty sure us three are going to have nightmares." "Where is the book?" Arthur asked curiously. "I know you and mum are looking for it but I hate to tell you that I don't have it." Ginny turned around and added "I'm not gonna tell who has it and mum you can come off the steps now." Molly came round the corner and gave a stern look at her daughter but Ginny didn't falter but simply stared back and said "Not going to work on me mum." Ginny stood from the couch at waltzed to her bedroom.

When she shut the door fully, she let out a shaky breath. "Wow, Ginny Weasley you are in big trouble." She openly glanced around the room and found that her stuff has been put away but something was on top of her draws. "Nanny Cam. She's recording me. Whoever gave her the camera idea, I'm going to slap them." The red head whispered to herself really quietly that the camera couldn't pick up what she was saying. "I should owl Luna, she has to hide the book if they're bag searching." She said out loud to herself but mentally added 'Owl Hermione, I really hope that Sirius and Remus aren't doing the same thing.'

The girl made her way to the desk and started writing the letters. She added a note to Luna's saying to send the second letter off to Hermione. "Good thing Sirius and Remus aren't going to find anything since it's at Luna's. Yeah we really need to name the book. Book for Light, No. Light Book, definetely not. Book of Wiccan's and Demons, too long. Book of...Shadows...The Book of Shadows. Yeah, I like it." Ginny was too caught up in saying the name in different voices that she didn't hear any of her brothers come into the room, Bill and Charlie were there also. "What are you doing?" Charlie asked causing Ginny to jump and tip her seat so she fell to the ground with it. "What are you doing in my room without getting invited in?!" She was annoyed and embarrased. "Family meeting." Bill outed whilst trying not to laugh unlike everyone else. "So it takes all of you to come up and tell me that?" They all shrugged and waited for Ginny to leave first. As she passed them she muttered "Idiots."

They made their way down to the kitchen where the parents sat at both ends of the table. They all sat down and Molly inisiated the meeting "Over the last week of school, Ginerva, was found to be part of an old prophesy along with Luna and Hermione. Wiccans are witches that don't use wands but instead use powers. I don't know what powers they will have but I do know that the girls will be in danger because of them." Ron looked bored as he already heard all of this, the twins had evil smirks because of the power that their sister would have and could use to help them out. Percy had an angry expression, Charlie seemed intrigued and Bill was worried about her safety.

"What do you mean by danger?" The oldest brother asked. "Demons and Warlocks will be coming after the girls, they are going to try and kill them or turn them against eachother so that they'll destroy one another. Hermione has had to move away from her parents and is now living with Harry's Godfather, his best friend and Harry himself. Her parents have no memories of her now. That is how serious this situation is." Arthur answered. "How can we help?" All the boys asked. "We can't. This house is only providing little protection for Ginny now. Same as Luna's home and where Hermione is now. Albus has said that it's down to the girls but when they return to school, their education will change. They will have defense lessons where they learn to use their powers and use actual hand to hand combat with some weapons aswell. He thinks that it will be best if they learn those type of skills so they won't rely on magic constantly. They will take normal potion lessons but the potions will be from the book. They will have to keep their wands so it won't draw attention from the ministry or from other wizards and witches." Molly provided for them.

"So Ginny can't use a wand and will only be taking potions lessons at school and combat training?" Ron asked and recieved a nod from his parents. "Lucky!" Fred and George exclaimed. "I think that this is ridiculous. No one can expect that two 12 year olds and a 13 year old can fight against demons and that."

Ginny coughed loudly and gained everyone's attention. "Ok, first of all Percy, I am 12 almost 13, Luna is 13 and Hermione is 14 almost 15. I have dealt with being possessed by Voldemort himself. Hermione saves _our_ brother along with Harry constantly and Luna has actually faced Malfoy and kicked him where it hurts the most and dealt with bullies. What have you done? Get perfect grades and get a big head hoping that you will become minister of magic. What would you be like if you dealt with demons? Talk them out of harming anyone or better yet give them a lecture like you do with everyone at this table. I have yet to face a demon or find out what my power is but you can be sure as hell that I will be with my best friends fighting for the greater good. Age is just a stupid number and this prophesy thinks the same. I looked through the book of shadows and there are some freaky looking things in there but it also involves good things. Whitelighters, Wood nymphs and many other creatures and people that are on the side of good. I don't have the book on me for a reason. I know you all would like to look at it or burn it to ashes but it does not belong to you. It will be the reason that me and the girls can actually vanquish evil so we will keep it from you until you all learn that you can not do anything to change what will happen. Family meeting is over." And with that being said, Ginny walked back to her room.

"I agree with Ginny." Ron outed out. "Same!" The twins exclaimed along with Charlie and Bill.

**The Lovegood's**

Luna recieved Ginny's letter just in time, she was glad that she didn't have the book. She didn't want her dad to keep watching over her if she read it at home. The blonde left the second letter attached to the owl and sent him off to Potter Manor. After the owl left, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in, dad." Luna said loud enough for her father to hear.

Xenophilius entered his daughters room and asked "Luna do you have..." The girl cut him off by saying "I don't have the book. One of the other two do but I am not going to say which one does for obvious reasons. I won't be experimenting with the potions or spells unless Mione or an adult is with me." Her father nodded and smiled "Alright then, I trust that your friend is responsible, as I have never met her myself, I will trust your judgement." Luna smiled back as he left. Once he was fully away from the door, he muttered "The book is with Miss Granger then. I must tell Mrs Weasley." And with that he left for the Burrow.

"I think the book should have a name. It will be used quite often so it needs an appropriate name." Luna talked to herself. "Demons and Warlocks are mostly in it. They're dark but it also had light. The light vanquishes the dark. Light vanquishes shadows. Me, Mione and Ginny are the light to vanquish the shadow. The book of Shadows." She started grinning to herself as she came up with the name. "I need a phone. I am so bored!" She groaned.

**Potter Manor**

The new family stepped out of the impala. Harry and Hermione stared at their new home in shock. A large red bricked manor with black tiles for roofing. Large windows covered most of the manor. It seemed to be two or three stories high and balconies to show where each room was. "Holy crap!" Hermione whispered to herself as she slammed the car door shut at the same time as Harry.

"Do you kids like it?" Remus asked. "Love it!" They both exclaim, snapping out of their shock. The men smirked and thought 'One parenting point to us!' Sirius grabbed the trunks out of the boot of the car before slamming it shut and handing a trunk to his friend. "Let's get inside. We're sure that you'll love your rooms aswell." Sirius told them. "Race you to the door!" Harry said to Hermione before they both bolted to the front of the door. "I win." Hermione stated. "How?" Harry was shocked. "I'd like to thank both you and Ron for making me run after you two for the past three school years. It has done wonders for my agility." She giggled and Harry mocked glared at her before laughing aswell.

As they all stepped inside of the Manor, the kid duo didn't try to supress their amazement. It reminded the girl of Doctor Who's T.A.R.D.I.S as it was way bigger on the inside. The stair cases were on either side of the room meeting eachother at the top, where it then lead to a wide and long hallway with doors on both sides. In front of everyone, straight on under the stairs, was a large kitchen and a glass door leading to the garden. To the right was the living room and to the left was a game room.

"Lets get the trunks to their rooms. Shall we?" Remus made his way to the stairs with Sirius and the kids following. Once upstairs the adults pointed out the bedrooms. Harry's was the second on the left whilst Hermione's was at the end on the right near the next staircase which led to the attic, potions lab and library.

Harry's room was full of red coloured furniture and walls with a quidditch theme, the carpet was black. There were shelves with a few books and pictures, a large wardrobe full of clothes for different occasions and there was a door on the right wall which led to an en suite bathroom. Another door led to the balcony where you could see the quidditch pitch. "I love it!" Harry exclaimed as he looked around the room. The men had large smiles and used their wands to put stuff from the trunk into the respectable places. "It is definetely your style Harry." Hermione commented. "Lets see what your room looks like then!" Harry countered. The girl shrugged and was led to her bedroom by her former proffesor. He opened the door and once the 14 year old stepped in, she gasped in delight.

The room had colours ranged from silver's to cream and white's. A large queen sized bed against the right wall. Opposite the bed was a white set of wooden draws with a T.V placed above it on the wall and next to that was a door leading to the en suite. A desk to the right side of the bed and a wardrobe with an extension charm placed on it with all of her clothes, no doubt put in there by Molly or a house elf. To the left of the bed was the balcony over looking the swimming pool. The carpet was cream coloured whilst the walls were sparkly silver. "Do you like it?" Harry asked whilst standing next to her. "I adore it. The colours work amazing with eachother. This is my dream room." Hermione stated.

'Three parenting points all together!' Padfoot and Moony thought to themselves. "Thank you!" The teens said to their new guardians.

**Underworld**

"So it begins. The power of three have been found." The mysterious person stated out loud. "You will rise, my master." They laughed manically.

**_Whew finally finished this chapter! Took a while but there you go. Who is this person? What are the girls powers? When will there be an attack? So many questions to be answered. Maybe some of these will be answered in the next chapter!_**


	3. First round

**_What's happened so far;_**

**_The girls have found out that they are part of a prophesy._**

**_Hermione made the decision to obliviate her parents._**

**_Sirius is a free man and has got Remus, Harry and Hermione to live in Potter Manor with him._**

**_Ginny argued with her mother._**

**_Ginny and Luna have come up with a name for their book and told Hermione to keep it with her as they don't trust their parents._**

**_The three girls saw what demons and creatures they may face in the future._**

**_Sirius and Remus found out a bit about what happened to Harry over the years living with his aunt._**

**_Someone in the Underworld knows that the power of three have finally recieved their powers and that his/her master will awaken to destroy them and take over the world._**

**_So what happens next? Find out below! Get reading!_**

**The Burrow**\- After the family meeting

Xenophilius Lovegood knocked on the wooden door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal the Weasley Matriarch. "Did Luna give you the book?" She asked as she stepped outside. "No, she doesn't have it. Which means it's with the other." He told her. "Then we have a problem." Mr Lovegood stared at her in confusion. "Remus and Sirius want to her to feel safe with them and get her trust. They respect Harry and Hermione, Harry's reasoning is obvious. They barely know Hermione but they know that she is the brightest witch of the age and that she knows what she is doing. Hell, she has even protected one of my sons and Harry, and it she helped with saving and comforting Ginny last year. They don't want to upset her or Harry, if anything, they'll support her in being a Wiccan... I don't think there is anything we can do but support our daughters and Hermione. We got to trust that they know what they're doing."

Mr Lovegood was about to go against it but changed his mind. 'Supporting her is only thing I can do. I can't be actively involved with her wiccan prophesy. I can accept this or lose her.' He thought. "Ok, this is going to be the hardest thing to do." Mrs Weasley looked at him with understanding. They didn't know that they were being overheard by all the redheaded kids, except Percy. They all turned to looked at eachother and smirked, knowing that the parents won't attempt to stop Ginny and Luna from doing what needs to be done.

**Potter Mansion**\- the next day

Hermione woke up on a large, comfy mattress and under a warm, thick duvet that was over her head. 'Wait! Oh, Potter... no! Home. I am at my new home.' She thought to herself as she remembered yesterday. "What time is it?" The girl muttered as she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her phone. Her eyes went wide as the clock said 8:45 am. "What are you made of, sleeping draught?" She asked the bed before raising an eyebrow at herself for the ridiculous thing she just did **_(Or should I say Ridikulus)_**. Sighing, she got out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes from the wardrobe and the headed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was amazing. The bath was the size of a swimming pool, the shower was like a waterfall with a sliding door. There was a cupboard, which kept the towels, with draws at the top, right next to the shower. Hermione placed the clothes on top of the cupboard and pulled out two towels before going into the shower.

**The kitchen**

"I have never known Hermione to sleep in this late." Harry said to Sirius and Remus. "It's the beds. We brought Lily round here during the easter holidays in seventh year and she never used to sleep in. We thought she died the next morning as she wasn't awake before us. James, Remus and I went to check on her and she was still in deep sleep until one in the afternoon. To be honest, she got very cheerful during the next few days." Harry snorted at the story. "The same thing might happen to Hermione then." He commented. Poppy the house elf, came into the kitchen and said "Misstress Mione is awake, what should I make for breakfast?" The men looked towards the boy. "Oh, just because I've been friends with her for three years, means that I automatically know what her favourite breakfast is?!" Eyebrows were raised and the boy sighed "She likes pancakes with cut up strawberries and chocolate sauce, she hates coffee but she does like strawberry and banana smoothies, chocolate milkshake or orange juice with her breakfast." Poppy happily nodded at the information given.

"Quit looking at me like that, she knows everything about me and Ron, including our favourite meals on different days. She always has them prepared when we get down to the hall." Remus smirked and asked "Do you guys do the same for her?" Harry had to think about that before admitting "Actually, we do. I have never noticed that before. We even did it when Hermione was petrified." "WHAT?!" Sirius and Remus shouted. "Ooh, did I never tell you about what happened in my first and second year at school?" They nodded their heads 'no'.

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice sounded from the doorway and they turned their heads to the girl. Hermione was wearing black leggings, an old Gryffindor jersey of Harry's and black trainer socks. Her hair was dry and straightened so it fell to the middle of her back. Her hair calmed down during the past year, instead of a mane, it was soft curls that were stylish and her hair was more easy to style and straighten. "Prongslet, was going to tell us about his years at school."

"Oh, like when Proffesor Quirell had Voldemort on the back of his head but no one knew, and Hagrid had a pet dragon that Harry and I had sent of with Charlie's friends but we got detention by Proffesor McGonagall with Hagrid and we ended up in the Forbidden forest, talked to centaurs and Harry kind of facing Voldemort before riding on a centaurs back. There was a three headed dog on the third floor corridor that was one of the things guarding the philosophers stone, and we ended up in the same room twice, first time was an accident. I saved Harry by setting a teachers cloak on fire, eventhough, it was the wrong teacher in the end to stop them from jinxing the broom. We ended up going into the trapdoor to stop, who we thought was Snape but was really Quirell/Voldemort, from getting the stone but Harry had to face him alone." Hermione told them. "Was that just in first year?" Sirius asked and the girl nodded. The men turned speechless.

"Well, you already know about Dobby so I can skip those parts. Took a flying car to school with Ron, crashed it into the Whomping Willow thus gaining detention. Our new DADA proffesor was Lockhart, he wrote many books but they were all fake and Hermione had a crush on him like every girl in the school." Said girl glared daggers at him. The two marauders snickered. "I kept hearing voices that said 'kill' and other things. We find Mrs Norris pettrified and saw spiders crawling out of the window. There was writing on the wall saying 'The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware.'"

"Did you just say the chamber of secrets? It's real?!" Remus exclaimed and the kids nodded. "Malfoy insulted Hermione and Ron's spell backfired on him so he ended up puking up slugs." Sirius cut him off but they knew why "He called me a mudblood." They could see the anger flash in both mens eyes. "I get hit in the arm with a bludger and Lockhart tried to heal me but ended up removing the bones in my arm..." "Is this gonna keep getting worse?" Remus questioned, by the looks on the kids faces he got his answer and groaned. "Colin got petrified, there was a dueling club and I found out I was a parselmouth, Justin was next along with nearly headless Nick to get pettrified..." Sirius cut him off again "Parselmouth!" "Can I get through the year please? Dumebledore explains how and there is still alot to get through." Harry told them and they agreed.

The story was told without anymore interruptions. "You made a polyjuice potion? I thought that was a joke!" Sirius exclaimed. "It wasn't exactly hard to do once I had the ingredients." Hermione stated. "At least we know what happened this year." Remus muttered. The house elf came up to the table the four were sat at and gave everyone their breakfasts, Hermione had a smoothie with it. The men had piles of food stacked up on their plates and dug in quickly.

20 minutes later.

"So, what are the plans today?" Sirius asked excitedly. "I don't know." Harry answered honestly and Hermione said "I am going to open the letter that, probably, Ginny sent as Errol is coming straight for the door." The owl hit the door with a bang instantly after Hermione spoke. Everyone grimaced when they heard the bang and Remus went to open the door and grabbed the letter, as well as the bird, and brought them in. He handed the letter adressed to Hermione. "Is it from Ginny?" Harry asked and recieved a nod as she read the letter. "Her mum questioned her about the book's whereabouts. She didn't tell her which one of us, me and Luna, had it." "Molly's worried for Ginny's safety, and no doubt Xenophilius is the same about Luna. Hermione, just so you know, we know that we can't stop you from fighting whatever the hell is after you but we will worry about you and we'll try to help you anyway we can." Remus told his smartest student.

Hermione smiled, she never known kindness like this from her own family but it felt good that people were watching out for her and are worried about her aswell. For some reason, she trusted them. "I have the book. I want you to have a look at it." She said nervously, Harry looked at his 'sister' and gave her a an encouraging smile. "Are you sure?" Sirius wondered. At her nod, the men had small smiles, 'Lily and James would have loved you!' they thought. They all watched Hermione walk out of the kitchen to grab the book from her room. "Let's go to the living room, it would be more comfortable in there." All in agreement, they moved to the suggested place and sat down on the sofas and waited for the teen.

"I never thought that she would warm up to you guys that quickly." Harry was astounded. "It's thanks to our marauder charm!" Padfoot stated loudly, not hearing Hermione enter the room. Potter turned to his friend and saw the book "Um, has that got bigger or do I need new glasses?" "No no, the book is bigger and heavier than it was yesterday!" She shifted the books in her arms slightly and placed it on the centre of the table, inbetween the sofas. "Screw going to the gym, if you need weights, just lift the book." The girl joked causing the boys to snicker. They were all sat on the same sofa. Closest to the door was Sirius, and then Harry, Hermione and Remus.

Hermione opened the cover and found that the title of the book had changed. "The book of Shadows. It wasn't called that before." She pointed out before turning the page to see the spell Luna used. "Huh, bring the power to we witches three? So why choose us?" "It might be because of several things. The closeness that you girls have in a short amount of time, or you three are the only ones powerful enough to wield the magic, or due to your ancestors probably. Or it could be that it was you guys that found the book and it bonded to you." Remus suggested whilst Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ok, then. Next page Mione." Harry ordered playfully. Did as she was told they all laughed at the next page. "An ice cream van?!" The boys carried on laughing but Hermione frowned, this did not go unnoticed by them and they shut up. "There are _demon kids_!? I am so screwed! The song the van plays lures the kids to it and the ice cream man drags them in. The 'nothing' is like a portal but no one knows what happens after they are sucked in, it leaves nothing behind thus giving it the name. The man himself is in fact a mortal and gets replaced when they get too old."

"I can see several problems with that." Harry muttered. "The kids could look ordinary so no one would know that they were actually demons. How the _hell_ are we supposed to fight demons if they looked like ordinary people? They could be everywhere in London and no one would know!" The thought worried them all.

"There are a whole lot more demons and warlocks than yesterday. I wonder if it's like a phone, when you get a new one it will have more content and if you keep upgrading it then there would be a whole lot more. As Dumbledore said, it is an old book and probably couldn't update until we gained the powers, became the new power of three and be the people in the prophesy. A whole lot more demons would be after us as we have more power for them to gain, unlike the witches before us." Hermione ranted as they all carried on looking through the book. "More evil will show itself thus adding to the book." Sirius muttered something about 'smartarses' as Remus spoke.

**The Burrow**

Ron and Bill were playing wizards chess, Charlie was speaking to the twins and talking about the pranks they've pulled, Percy and Athur were at work and Ginny was just bored with Luna as they sat on the sofa talking and staring out of the window. Mrs Weasley entered the living room with her kids phone in her hands. "Alright, here are your phones for the summer and you all know the rules, no sending naked pictures to people, don't search up anything innappropriate and no breaking them." She talked whilst passing the phones to their proper owners. Ginny squealed as her red phone was given back to her and her brothers looked at her weirdly. "What?" The youngest Weasly asked. "Since when did you squeal?" Bill wondered. She just shrugged and grinned at Luna and said "Let's face time Mione! I want to know if she has settled in ok!" The blonde grinned and nodded her head enthustiastically.

Turning on her phone and pressing the phone button and the face time option, they heard it ring. The face of their new best friend showed up on the screen.

_on the phone_

_Hermione: Hey girls! What's up?_

_Ginny: We wanted to see if you're ok and settled.__Harry in the background: Ahh their worried about... so cute -he snickered along with the men._

_Hermione: -rolled her eyes and slapped him on the arm causing more laughter as he said 'ow' - Yes, I'm ok. I slept in today._

_Luna: You never sleep in! You wake up at six every morning! It's 10 in the morning, what time did you wake up?!_

_Hermione: quarter till nine but I had a shower after I woke up and I went down to the kitchen at nine._

_Ginny: Damn! Did you eat breakfast? What was it? What time did you go to bed? -she spoke so fast that no one listening into the conversation understood what she was saying._

_Hermione: Yes, I did eat breakfast. Pancakes with sliced strawberries and chocolate sauce with a strawberry and banana smoothie. I went to bed at 11 but stayed up till one in the morning watching The Vampire Diaries._

_Luna: What season are you on? I'm on season three._

_Hermione: I just finished rewatching the last season again. I will go back to the first season after rewatching the Originals._

_Luna: Did you cry at the last episode of TVD?_

_Hermione: I always cry. Literally, nearly everyone dies and what Stefan said to Elena before he died... - she trailed off_

_Ginny: Oh my God! I know right, it was so emotional! Ugh we need to binge watch everything, Teen Wolf... - She was cut off there_

_Luna: You only watch Teen Wolf because you like Stiles and you ship him with either Derek or Lydia!_

_Hermione: To be fair, I think we all ship them next to Scallison._

_Ginny: - Her and Luna shrugged- Yeah, ok. What are you doing now?_

_Hermione: Umm, I'm looking at the book. Oh, that's what I need to tell you. The book is way bigger and heavier than yesterday. There is a whole lot more pages and the title has changed to 'The Book Of Shadows' and I may or may not have shown these guys.__The boys in the background: Don't worry, we won't damage the book or stop you from doing anything. Even if we want you to not have nightmares from a few things in here._

_Ginny: I trust Hermione, If she says it's ok to show you then we trust you. Hermione, put them on the phone please._

_Hermione: Really?! You going to say this to them now, can't you wait a few day or years?_

_Ginny: -Both girls shook their heads 'no' and saw Hermione give the phone to Harry_

_Harry: -Holds the phone so it shows all three of them as Hermione went to the kitchen to get a drink- What do you need?_

_Luna: Well, as you should know, we are very protective of our new best friend.__Ginny: We just want to give you guys some ground rules._

_Harry: -The three glanced nervously at eachother- What rules?_

_Ginny: One. Respect her privacy!_

_Luna: Two. Involve her in activities unless she says 'no'_

_Ginny: Do NOT ignore her when she is talking to you._

_Luna: Expect us to randomnly walk in your house at any time like it is our own, we will be there to see her constantly and we will take her out sometimes but you will know when we will._

_Ginny: We will sleep in her bed sometimes, so if we are there when you wake up, then you know we spent the night._

_Sirius: Ok. Are those all the rules or something?_

_Luna: Possibly. Now put Hermione on the phone!_

**Potter Manor**

Remus raised an eyebrow at the demand but went to get the girl from the kitchen.

_Sirius: You are very demanding you know that?!_

_Luna: -Smirked- I like the shocking look on people's faces as they think I am quiet and Loony._

_Ginny: Don't say that word or I'll slap you and tell Hermione and you know that she will come over here and scold you for saying it! -The sharpness of her voice scared her brothers as it reminded them of their mother, who was doing gardening outside, when they were getting told off._

_Sirius: -Looked to Harry wide eyed and saw him grimace slightly._

_Harry: Ginny, you sound like Mrs Weasley when she shouted at the twins and Ron for flying the car to get me in second year and the when she sent the howler to Ron._

_Hermione in the background: What did Gin yell about now? -She sighed_

_Sirius: Oh, Ginny just shouted at Luna when she said the word Loony - He said whilst his face was still being shown on the camera._

_Hermione: Harry give me the phone a sec - She said it so calmly that the boys got a bit frightened but Harry did as he was told._

_Luna: Harry DON'T! - The girl sqealed and tried to run but Ginny held her in place._

_Ginny: You said the word now face the music!_

_Hermione: Luna, what did you say?_

_Luna: -She bit her lip and repeated what she said a few minutes prior_

_Hermione: How many times do we have to tell you not say Loony? If you say it again, I will do what I did last time and make sure the bruise on your arm is there longer, got it?! -She said it so seriously._

_Luna: -Luna nodded quickly in fear_.

_Hermione: -She became cheerful again- Ok, good. Now let's talk about the book!_

**The Burrow**

After three hours of talking to Hermione they decided to spend the night at Potter Manor. Luna went to tell her dad and grab a bag of clothes. Ginny talked to her mum and grabbed a bag of clothes aswell as other things. They were going to leave by floo powder when Luna came back.

"Now remember to be good and Ron would be sleeping over there in two days. Let us know if something happens..." Molly went on even as they stepped into the fireplace and dissapeared from view. The mother sighed in worry but knew they would be safe with the older girl and two adults and even Harry. But it was a mothers job to worry constantly about their children, right?

**Potter Manor**

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace first and Luna followed. "HERMIONE!" They both yelled and heard someone running down the stairs. When they saw it was the girl, they ran into one another and ended up in a dog pile on the floor. "I missed you!" All three exclaimed. They were being watched by the two marauders and Harry. "You just talked on the phone and saw eachother yesterday!" Harry pointed out. "Actually, we were like that after Prongs and Lily-flower got married. Even if it was an hour after seeing eachother, right Moony?" The werewolf nodded.

"Whew, told you guys that we would end up doing that by the end of the school year. We became the bestest friends in a matter of a year." The red head announced. "All three of you are absolutely mental!" The scar headed boy said whilst shaking his head in disbelief.

**Hermione's bedroom**

30 minutes later

"Wow! That shower was amazing!" Ginny sighed in satisfaction. "I know right. It is so relaxing but wait till you fall asleep on the bed, it is so comfortable that I swear it has a sleeping draught to inject you with." The brunette informed them. The blonde was looking at the dvd's to watch. "You have so many boxsets." She then gasped as she saw it. "Kill it before it dies." Luna whispered before grabbing it and putting it on. "What are we watching?" The oldest and youngest asked her before the title came on the screen and they groaned. "Really Luna?" "YES!" She shouted excitedly. "Poppy." The house elf popped into the room at her mistress' call. "What cans Poppy dos for Miss Mione?" "Could you get us some salted popcorn and toffee popcorn, with a lot of snacks and drinks, please." Poppy looked around to the other girls if they had anything to add, they didn't say anything so Poppy did as she was asked, not before saying "Yes Miss Mione, It shalls be done in five minutes and I wills bring it up to yous." Hermione thanked her as she left.

"She is so cute!" Ginny and Luna commented. "I know. She is amazing and really sweet. I just want to hug her and not let go." Hermione replied and the girls nodded in agreement. "So, have any of you found out your powers yet?" The red head asked but the two shook their head 'no'. "Me neither. Is there some sort of trigger or something? Does the book say anything about it?" The older witch told them "No, but I am wondering what would happen to the book once we manage to actually figure them out. The book got bigger and a name was added to it. There are more demons than before and there might be more added once we know what our powers are."

"I hope that I get to fly." Luna let out randomnly. Poppy came back with everything before popping out again. "So... let's watch the movie!" Luna was acting like a child who just had alot of candy.

**The Quidditch field**

Sirius and Harry were playing with the snitch and Remus was just watching Sirius get frustrated because he hasn't caught it once but Harry has caught it six times. They flew down to Remus. "You're father would be jumping for joy if he saw you up there." Harry had a small smile at the comment. "I wish I got to know them." Harry admitted to his guardians. "Us too, kid. You would have loved them but also think they were a bit insane." Sirius added.

Harry looked towards the house and saw a dark figure enter the manor. "We're not expecting company, are we?" He asked. "No, why?" Remus wondered as he and Sirius had their backs to the house. Harry got out his phone and called Hermione.

_Hermione: Hello?._

_Harry: Mione, someone has just gone into the house we're on our way back in but we have no idea who or where they are._

_Hermione: They're coming up the stairs. We hear them!_

The boys ran off back inside. Harry was still on the phone when he heard the girls scream and the phone disconnect.

Running faster, they made it inside but did not slow down till they reached the stairs. "Be quiet. If they know we're here then the girls will be in even more danger." Sirius ordered. Remus' eyes glowed amber at the thought of someone hurting his new cub. Even if they said they would try not to get involved, he couldn't help but feel protective of the new pack member. Especially Moony. Harry was worried, he knew that the girls were strong but he wanted to protect his sister in everything but blood and her friends. He hope it wasn't Voldemort or one of his followers. Voldemort was so annoying everytime he tried to get a new body. Sirius was mad that someone got passed them and went into his Kittens room. There was going to be hell to pay.

They snuck into the hallway and saw that Hermione's door was wide open. Peering inside, what they saw made the colour drain from their faces. The oldest girl was laying on the balcony, surrounded by broken glass asthought she was thrown threw the window. The blonde seemed to have been thrown through the bathroom door. Luckily, the adults placed cushioning charms on the bath and the floor incase Hermione slipped in the bathroom. Luna was half inside the tub. Ginny was on the bedroom floor, wincing as she tried to get up.

"No point in trying to stand. You'll end up on the ground again, well, your corpse will." A mans voice spoke. The cloaked figure was standing infront of the red head. "Screw you!" She spat out. The boys aimed their wands and exclaimed "Expelliarmus!" The man was thrown off of his feet and shot threw the broken window and over the handrail on the balcony. They didn't check if the man was alive or not but went to each of the girls. Sirius went to Ginny, Remus went to Luna and Harry went to his sister.

"Ginny, you alright?" The animagus asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bruised and sore. Worry more about Mione and Luna." He helped her stand before going to help Harry. "She's breathing but ..." Harry couldn't speak but Sirius understood. "She is just knocked out, pup. Let's get her on the bed, Moony knows the healing spells and potions. Remus walked into the bedroom with Luna in his arms and placed the girl next to his cub on the bed. "Not much damage. A few scrapes and cuts but I healed them up. What about..." Harry cut him off by saying "Probably a few cuts but I don't think we'll know the amount of damage until..." "I'll see if there is any more cuts under the clothes. Girls are basically used to seeing eachother in underwear or less." The youngest girl stated, leaving no room for arguement. "Ok. There's no need to tell you to be carefull, is there?" Remus asked rhetorically before leading the way out to the hallway.

After a few minutes, Ginny came out of the bedroom and found the trio sitting against the wall in waiting. "Well?" They asked in unison. "Nothing major, thank god. A few healing spells would do the trick and possibly a pain potion for both of them. I mean, they did hit their heads, so." Each male to a sigh of relief and Padfoot went to grab the potions whilst the others followed Ginny back inside. With a wave of his wand, the bedroom was how it was before the attack and Remus started the spells.


	4. Powers

**_What's happened so far;_**

**_The girls have found out that they are part of a prophesy._**

**_Sirius is a free man and has got Remus, Harry and Hermione to live in Potter Manor with him._**

**_Sirius and Remus found out a bit about what happened to Harry over the years at _****_Hogwarts._**

**_Someone in the Underworld knows that the power of three have finally recieved their powers and that his/her master will awaken to destroy them and take over the world._**

**_Hermione shows her new family the book._**

**_A demon has attacked the girls._**

**_The book has more demons added to it._**

**_So what happens next? Find out below! Get reading!_**

**Potter Mansion**

Two hours after the attack

Hermione and Luna were awake on the bed with Ginny on the left of the bed, closest to the door. Remus, Sirius and Harry were on Hermione's right side, closest to the balcony. The middle girl had the 'Book Of Shadows' open infront of her and was flipping through the pages to find the man that had attacked a few hours previously. "Still sore?" Harry asked with a little laugh which caused the oldest girl to glare at him and pout. "Why is it me getting thrown everywhere like a rag doll in the hands of a toddler?!" She asked rhetorically whilst rubbing her head a bit. "Maybe because you're the lightest person ever! Do you actaully eat or is it just a little trick where you put the food in your mouth but not actually eating it and making it disappear with magic?" Hermione slapped the boy upside the head and smiled sweetly when he said "Ow!"

"This is too hard! There are way too many demons, warlocks and other creatures in this book to find the one we actually need to know!" Luna gave up. "We need help then?" Hermione asked with a raised brow. As if the book was listening for the question, the pages started turning on their own before opening to the page they were looking for. Everyone looked towards the oldest witch with a mocking, questioning look. "I swear that it was not me!" Hermione exclaimed. "Wait, all it says it a vanquishing a warlock spell." "Well, what's the spell?" Ginny demanded. "The power of three will set us free. We just have to keep repeating that until the warlock is vanquished." Ginny and Hermione shared a look before reading the spell for themselves. "That's it? I thought there would be more." Hermione sounded dissapointed.

"Easy enough to remember though, right?" Remus comforted. The girls nodded in agreement. "I really wish that we could have used our powers. Still don't know what they are." Luna pouted. "You will soon." Sirius promised. "Do you you guys wanna join us for a movie marathon?" Hermione asked excitedly, Luna and Ginny grinned at the idea and begged for them to join. Sirius, Remus and Harry looked at eachother, Harry shrugged and the men agreed. "Great! Luna, since it is still your turn today, you pick them." The red head said and the blonde nodded and quickly jumped off the bed to go to the dvd shelves.

Two days later

Hermione was in the Library with Remus and Luna whilst Ginny was practicing quidditch with Harry, Sirius and Ron, he had come earlier that day. There hadn't been any attacks but everyone still had there guard up, the men mostly.

On the field

Ginny was infront of one of the goal posts and Ron was at the other, Harry and Sirius decided to play as chasers for this game. Sirius was on Ginny's team and Harry was on Ron's, the former team was winning. Harry was flying with the quaffle in hand and was going to shoot into the hoop but Ginny muttered "My team is winning! Why does Harry have the quaffle..." She watched as the ball dissapeared from Harry's hands and into hers, her face had shock written across it. The boys looked at the girl who was still staring at the quaffle, Ron flew up to the ball and grabbed it before exclaiming "Bloody hell!" "My thoughts exactly." She said weakly. The group flew to the ground before going inside to find the others.

It took over ten minutes to find the trio. Luna looked up from her homework and said "Hello, Ron." The boy simply waved and said a quiet 'hi'. "Umm, girls. I found out what my power is." Hermione dropped her book in suprise and Luna had joy on her face. Remus and the other boys were smirking at the reactions. "What is it?!" The two girls squealed. "Mione, hold your book out." The older girl raised an eyebrow at the command. Ginny gave Hermione an encouraging smile and the latter nodded.

With a huff, she did as she was told. They group watched the red head intently as she said "Hermione's book." and held out her empty hand, the book did the same as the quaffle and ended up in her hand in a swirl of white and blue orbs. Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. "That's... uhh... whoa." The older girl couldn't speak. "It's impressive." Luna commented. "It happened when Harry had the quaffle, aswell." Ginny told them. Everyone was silent for a few moments but then a few things happened.

Ginny placed the book down on the table with a thump, Luna gasped loudly as she was sucked into a vision. The sudden gasp from Luna made everyone turn to her to see if she was ok, they saw her open her eyes and let a breath before she stated, "That was creepy." The blonde saw the look of confusion and concern on everyones faces before saying "It was like a daydream but it was wierd. I saw Crookshanks come up and he jumped up on draws by the sofa and knock the lamp off, but Hermione put out her hands as if to stop it and... the lamp froze before it hit the floor."

As if he had been listening, Crookshanks came into the room and did exactly what Luna said he would do. As soon as the lamp fell, Hermione raised her hands at it and it stopped an inch from the ground. "Crookshanks, be more careful." The older girl scolded her cat before picking up the lamp and placed it on the draws once again. "Ok, so I guess we know what our powers are now." She said breathlessly. They were all in shock about what had just transpired. "We can't tell my mum about this. She will be more controlling than she already is." Ginny told everyone and Luna agreed, "We can't tell my dad either, not yet at least." The people in the room nodded at once. "Well, now we can fight demons but we need to learn how to control our powers." Hermione advised. "I can't wait to kick some demons ass!" Ginny cheered and laughed.


End file.
